If Only They Knew
by lalalala72
Summary: First ficcc, lmfao. It's a song fic, it may or may not be a oneshot. I might continue it idk. reviewww. seddie.


This is a song fic to the song If Only They Knew by Rocket to the Moon. This is my first fic, so be nice :D

_Talk to me, I'm torn  
I could get lost in a voice like yours_

"Freddie, Freddie. Talk to me. I'm sorry, okay?" I heard nothing. All that happened was another stupid fight. Gosh, I don't even remember what it was about. All I know is that I'm falling for Freddie, and I just needed to hear his voice. So, that brings me to where I am. I am standing outside of Freddie's apartment, waiting for him to answer me.

"C'mon Fred, talk to me. I'm sorry about everything. I just want to talk." I heard nothing again. Well, it was worth a shot, I guess. As I was turning to leave, he opened the door.

_Tell me if I'm wrong or right  
Tell me I could stay tonight_

"Finally Fredweird, I've been out here for ever." He rolled his eyes and was about to close the door on me again. "Wait, I'm sorry. I don't know what for, but I am."

"You called my mom crazy, again. Sam you know what she's gone through." He replied.

"I know she's been through a lot, but she is crazy. Tell me I'm wrong." I stared at him. His chocolate eyes are staring me down too. He really is gorgeous. I had this urge to kiss him, and I could tell that he had the same urge, he was staring hungrily at my lips.

"Look, Sam -" I interrupted him by placing a kiss on his lips. Things got heated, and I wanted more. I licked his bottom lip and begged for entrance. He allowed it. After a minute or so, we pulled apart.

"Well, I guess that I should go now." In my head, all I really wanted to say was 'tell me i could stay tonight.'

It was like he read my mind. "Sam, uh, do you want to, you know, stay with me tonight." My answer, another heated kiss. And with that, we shut the door to his apartment.

_It's in the way that you fool everyone  
When you're falling in love again  
So tell me how this ends_

The next morning, I had my arms wrapped around her. It wasn't a dream. She looks so peaceful, and beautiful when she sleeps. That's something I could deal with for the rest of my life. It was about 10, so I decided to wake her up. "Sam, wake up." I whispered in her ear. Nothing. So, I decided to plant a kiss on her lips to wake her up. It worked, and I got a very seductive reply. "Not now Sam." I said with a chuckle.

"Freddie, do you honestly like me?" She asked, blue eyes sparkling.

"Yes." She smiled.

"I like you too, if you can't already tell, but I don't want Carly to know." This confused me. This was different from our first kiss, we actually like each other now.

"Uh, why not?" She chuckled, which annoyed me a little.

"Because, she'll like treat us differently, and make us do mushy stuff together. Can we keep it a secret?" I could hear the honesty in her voice.

"Sure. But we gotta go, Carls wanted us to come over remember?"

"Oh shoot, yeah. Well I'll go first, then you can come over." With that she got up and got dressed. She gave me a kiss and left. Ten minutes later, I walked over the Carly's loft. Sam was sitting on the couch, and when I walked in she screamed, "Carls, Fredo's here." Pretending to sound disgusted, then she smirked at me.

"Will you guys ever get along?" I couldn't help but chuckle a little, and she couldn't either.

"Maybe one day, who knows."

_'Cause no one knows you like I do  
They don't see you like I do, baby  
They'll try to, but if only they knew  
They'll never come close to you_

It was about 9, and I wanted alone time with Sam. I texted her, telling her to meet me in the lobby in 5 minutes. I waited for her to get the text, and she nodded to me. "I gotta go Carls, my mom wants to give me shots."

"Again, I'm so sorry." She chuckled. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye Carly, bye Sam." Then I left and waited in the lobby for Sam. Lewbert kept screaming at me, something about my shoes having dirt on them, which makes no sense considering I haven't been outside all day. Finally, Sam came.

"So, what do you want to do?" She asked in a hinting voice.

"I was thinking maybe we could go for a walk." She looked disappointed.

"I was thinking something else." I laughed.

"Maybe later, but let's walk first." She gave in, and we walked in silence for a little bit. "I like this."

"What, silence? Cause you just ruined it." She smirked.

"No, walking with you." I took her hand. "Tell me something about yourself."

"Saying that, makes you sound like you just walked out of a corny love movie." She looked at me, and noticed I was serious. "Uh, okay. My mom is an alcoholic, and it started when my dad left. I know where my dad is, and he told me I'm welcome to live with him if something ever goes wrong, just as long as I don't tell my mother I still talk to him."

"Wow, I'm sorry." This was kind of shocking. I knew Sam's mom was an alcoholic, but I thought her father died. "So, you know that my father left, but I never told you why."

"Okay, talk." She looked kind of interested.

"My dad left because of me. He told me this, when I was only five. He said that he never wanted me, and that I was a mistake he couldn't get away from. My mom told him to leave, and think things over. He never came back, last I heard, he's living in Jersey." She hugged me. She didn't say anything, just looked at me, and hugged me.

"I've never told anyone, you know about my dad. Not even Carly." She really did like me. She trusts me. "People have asked before, but I just lie to them, because they don't mean nearly as much to me as you do." I pulled back and kissed her.

_Girl you know you got it, oh you know you do it better  
(Girl you know you got it, oh you know you do it better)  
Girl you know I want, oh I want it more than ever  
(Girl you know I want, oh I know it's now or never)_

We got past the mushy depressing stuff, and went to her house. I called my mom and told her I was gonna stay at Gibby's tonight. We messed around in her room, then I turned to her and said, "I know you're the only girl I've slept with, but you do it so good."

She almost died of laughter. After a minute, I started laughing too. I realized how stupid that sounded.

"Wow, you are such a dork." Then she kissed me again. This time I would think before I talk, I want it more then ever.

_'Cause no one loves you more than I do  
They don't see you like I do, baby  
They'll try to, but if only they knew  
They'll never come close to you_

It was about 3 AM, and Freddie's staying over. It's been a day or two that we've been together, and I'm so happy. I've liked him since the night on the fire escape, I just never thought he liked me back. I love him, I'm in love with him, and watching him sleep feels amazing. Everyone sees this boy as a dork, and he honestly is. But he is the cutest dork I've ever met.

"Freddie," I jumped on top of him. "wake up, I love you."

He opened his eyes, "What'd you just say?"

"I don't know what'd you hear?" I smirked.

"I thought you said you loved me, but I could just be dreaming." I pinched him. He jumped a little at the pain.

"Nope you're not dreaming, and I did say that." I laughed now.

"I love you too."

_And you brighten up the world with your eyes  
And you're so damn lonely when you're on my mind  
'Cause you're the only one_

"Are you sure that you are one hundred percent over Carly?" I really needed to know this.

"Honestly, I never liked Carly. I've liked you since we met and you called me a dork. Carly was a cover-up. I've been in love with you since day one, and you're the only girl on my mind. You're the one."

"I'm the one?" I laughed at how corny that was.

"And you always will be." Before I could respond, he kissed me.

_'Cause no one knows you like I do  
They don't see you like I do, baby  
They'll try to, but if only they knew  
They'll never come close to you_


End file.
